


Two Roads Diverged in a Wood

by Sresla



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Captivity, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sresla/pseuds/Sresla
Summary: Taken prisoner by Saruman's forces when he sets off alone to track Gollum after his escape into the ruins of Dol Guldur, Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm, is given over to the vat-keepers in an effort to twist and mutate him to serve as Overlord of the White Hand.
Kudos: 10





	Two Roads Diverged in a Wood

“’ere now, what are you two playin’ at? Yer not supposed to be over here and ye knows it.” Urgat ambled over to the two orcs standing next to the elf’s vat. “Got yer orders, don’tcha? This one’s strictly off limits to anyone but me or the big boss’ll have yer hides.”

“Why’s he got a great big sausage in there? Why’s good meat going to waste on the likes of ‘im?” his fellow vat-keeper, Xurek, whined.

Urgat looked down, then back up. “When’ve you ever seen a sausage then? Holdin’ out on me?” He raised a fist.

“I ain’t, I ain’t," Xurek said, lifting his hands placatingly, "but I heard about ‘em and that’s one there.”

“Isn’t either, it’s attached, ya glob.”

“Whadda ya mean, attached?”

“Part of ‘im, see?”

Urgat dipped his arm down into the solution and grabbed the purported sausage, giving it a short pull. The elf’s naked, submerged body rose slightly, then drifted back when he was released, eyes still closed as if he was asleep. The orc removed his arm and shook it, spattering ichor on the other two. “Told ya.”

The third orc finally spoke. “Just a bite. No one’ll know. We’ll share it.”

This time, Urgat did lash out, cuffing the orc across the face, who responded with a low growl but did not fight back. “Yeah, and I’m to trust you two to just take a little nibble, then? Before you know it, it’ll be half the size it was. Big boss’ll notice that right quick. And then we’re all dead, all because you two were hungry. Go on, before someone sees us bunched up around here and gets ideas.”

The other two grumbled but turned to leave, but then Xurek turned around slowly, a crafty gleam in his eye. “Hold on here, Gorlag. Sumthin’ ain’t right.”

Urgat grunted. “What now?”

“You said we was the hungry ones. How is it you ain’t hungry? Everyone’s _always_ hungry. Never enough to go around.”

“Never said I wasn’t.”

“Yeah ya did.” Xurek nudged his fellow. “Didn’t he say it was us was hungry? Didn’t say he was hungry, did ‘e?”

“No, ‘e didn’t.” Gorlag said.

“Now who’s the one holdin’ out on us, mate?” The two orcs advanced, with Gorlag, the larger of the two, slamming a fist into his meaty palm. Urgat took a step backward. “And how’d you know it was attached? When we ever ‘ad an elf prisoner afore this?” Xurek narrowed his beady eyes. “You know sumthin’.”

“Don’t know nothin’,” was Urgat’s cagey reply.

“Lyin’ piece of shrakh. Better tell us or it’s your hide that the boss'll want, not ours. We can keep a secret, can’t we?”

Gorlag nodded. “Like our lips was sewn shut.”

Urgat snarled, then relented as the other two continued to advance menacingly. “If I go down, you two go down, and don’t you forget that if you open yer traps. Now shaddup and keep an eye out.”

While the other two orcs surreptitiously looked around to see if anyone else was watching, Urgat knelt beside the vat and dipped his arm back in, grabbing the elf as he did before. This time, though, he began a rhythmic tugging motion, his hand sliding up and down.

Xurek glanced down, watching Urgat’s movements. “It gets even **bigger** when you do that? Like a tree, it is,” he whispered, “you gets your bite and it grows back?”

“Dung for brains, ain’t nuthin’ growin’ back. Now let me work; gotta be careful I don’t haul ‘im out on accident.”

It took long enough that the other two orcs began to fidget. “Hurry up! This better not be a trick to get us nabbed fer lookin’ at ‘im!”

“Flappin’ yer gums ain’t helpin’. ’m almost done.”

“How’d ye know?”

Urgat pointed with his free hand. “That’s loads bigger too, ye see? And it sort of moves...”

Xurek scoffed. “Whadda ya mean, it moves? That’s just you, ya glob. Yer movin’ ‘im. ‘e’s floatin’, ain’t he?”

“Ain’t me, it’s ‘im, I swears it. You’ll see when it happens.”

“When what happens?” Xurek asked.

“’ere we go now, boys.” Urgat pulled up, so only the top of the appendage broke the vat’s surface while the rest of the elf remained immersed. After a moment, liquid began to fountain out of the small opening at the tip. Urgat pinched it with his free hand, then pulled his fingers away and held them out to the other two, who balked.

“Oh no, I ain’t doin’ none of that ‘Smell my finger’ business.”

Urgat grinned toothily. “Yer loss.” Then he leaned over and placed his mouth over the spot where the liquid continued to geyser. Eventually, he pulled back with a grin, wiping at his face where some had dribbled. “Ye said ye wanted to know my secret. Well, this is it.”

The other two continued to stare before Xurek’s partner asked, “So what do I…?”

“I’ll hold ‘im, just get down here. Helps if you suck. No bitin’!”

Xurek tugged his arm and hissed a warning, but the third orc shook him off. “Wanna try it. Waited this long, didn’t we?” He knelt and did as the other instructed.

Finally, Xurek asked, “What’s it like?”

Gorlag grunted but didn’t stop until Xurek kicked him in the leg. “Better’n that watery gruel we get, fer sure. Warmer too. You can sort of feel it in yer belly.” He stared at the elf for a moment before adding, “Hard not to bite though. Ye can feel it sort of twitchin’ in yer mouth, like a live thing.”

“Yeah,” Urgat agreed. “Gets the spit flowin’. Makes me drool somethin’ awful but I ain’t stupid enough to risk it. Ain’t no one the wiser and I ain’t grumblin’ about the rations no more.”

“Let me have a go then,” but by the time the third orc moved out of the way, the flow had ebbed to a small trickle. Urgat laughed and let go of the elf, who sank back to the bottom of the vat. “Yer tryin’ to cheat me!” Xurek growled.

“Had yer chance, didn’t ya? Gotta wait, now. See?” Urgat pointed. “It’s back to how it was when we started.” He stood up. “Ain’t no one tryin’ to cheat you, ya fool. Won’t even be a candlemark. Make yer rounds, come back. Make sure no one sees you.”

Xurek grumbled. “Why not now?”

Urgat shrugged. “Just gotta wait. You can do it again right away, and it gets bigger ‘n stiffer ‘n all like before but sometimes nuthin’ comes out. Easier just to wait a bit, get yer guarantee. I’ll show you how to do it proper, so ye can get yer grub on whenever ya like.” He laughed. “’e ain’t goin’ nowhere. An' I gotta guard ‘im, don’t I? Real loyal to duty, I am. Barely leave ‘is side.” He patted his stomach.

The three snickered at the shared joke, then Xurek said, “How’d ya even figure all this out?” Urgat mumbled his reply. “What was that?” Xurek asked archly. “Couldn’t quite hear ya.”

“Well, why’d he have a ruddy great sausage in there with ‘im, when he can’t eat it? Stupid to let fresh meat like that go to waste, like you said. I wasn’t to know how it worked until I tried to take it and couldn’t get it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just don't think that orcs have the same secondary sex characteristics as elves and humans, which is why Urgat, Xurek and Gorlag don't perceive what they're doing as sexual or receive sexual gratification. Do orcs have sex? Who knows. Hint: in this story, they don't/won't.
> 
> Assuming I ever finish this, everything will actually start in Mirkwood with Legolas arguing with his father about being part of the group who goes to Rivendell - which follows the Fellowship storyline - but instead, Thranduil forbids him from leaving (for reasons of his own. Yeah... you know why that is). Rather than directly disobeying him, Legolas decides to go after Gollum alone, where he is captured and taken to Isengard. Saruman gives him the whole "Do you know how the orcs came into being" speech before consigning him to the vats. This scene was something I was plotting but it just all came together before everything else so... and then what follows is some non-consensual body modification as a result of his immersion. What the vat-keepers are doing isn't helping matters (or is it? Nothing grotesque, though) and there will be some feminization too. Lots of non-con stuff with the orcs and Saruman afterward, once he's out (no sex though): humiliation, slavery, body shaming, "gettin' their grub on", etc. That's the idea anyway, and now you know as much about it as I do.
> 
> The title is taken from Robert Frost's "The Road Not Taken" as these lines seem to especially fit the story: "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— / I took the one less traveled by."
> 
> I am so sorry, Legolas. I love you and have no idea where this story came from. Forgive me.


End file.
